Inside The Wrong Skin
by CrazedNinjaWolf
Summary: Race changing is a mysteroius process, all we can do is speculate about this odd change...


She screamed, screamed until her throat was raw and she was coughing up blood. Even then she continued to let out strangled cries as her soul was ripped from her very body. Her body convulsed and bucked upwards on the stone altar, but she was held down by metal braces around her wrists and feet.

Her tiny body could barely take the torment, and suddenly it collapsed on the altar for the last time, her eyes glazing over and rolling backwards. Remnants of her soul were gathered together and materialized as a baseball-sized crystal ball, hanging in the air, ghostly white with flashes of green.

A hand reached up and grabbed the ball, holding it gently and speaking softly to it.

"This will all be over soon~" The voice cooed, low-pitched and demented. Another hand appeared and started stroking the ball, and a tormented wail arose.

"Now now, it will all be over soon, and you wont remember a thing!" Chirped the voice.

The hand holding the ball tossed it into the air, and the hooded figure who the hands belonged to started an incantation words of a language long forgotten, and a ghostly mist flooded from his fingertips. The mist solidified into a spear, which he threw and shattered the crystal ball. The mist returned to it's airy state, absorbing the soul shards and returning to the caster, it floated around his hands, waiting for his command.

The caster turned away from the goblin's shell of a corpse on the altar, and walked towards a great iron door with markings of kings and golden chariots, their glories and riches decorating it. The only sound in the room was that of his footsteps and strange high pitched whirring noise. He grunted as he pushed the door open, the mist constantly by his side.

The next room was about the size of the throne room in the castle in the Ruins of Lordaeron, it's vaulted dome ceiling reaching high up to a circle center of white glass, with a fresco depicting the images of angels and demons fighting a war covering the stone around. Massive fire's in braziers lined the edges of the room, six in total and each a different color; red, orange, yellow, blue, green and violet.

The floor was gray marble, except for a black obsidian circle directly below the white circle. On top of the black ring was a altar of sticks and logs, tied together and stripped of all bark and leaves. They gleamed white in the light from the glass circle above, and upon them lay the body of a troll woman. Her features kept changing, her hair and skin flashing through all the colors of the fires in the braziers, and others as well. For a quick second her body changed to that of a blood elven woman, and the altar into a gold coffin with silver silk lining it. Not two minutes had passed until it returned to the troll form the hooded figure had seen when he first entered.

The whole time he was busying himself pouring different powders and liquids into the fires but never seeming to make them stronger or weaker. At last he turned and seemed happy that the troll woman was now no longer changing. Her skin was a light blue, her features sharp and her eyes a burning vermillion as they gazed lifelessly at the ceiling. The hair was short, and a dark blue that got lighter towards the edges. He walked slowly towards her, directing the mist, which was now the same blue as the troll's skin, into the woman's body. It spread itself over her, seeming to seep into every part of her body.

Suddenly the woman sat up and screamed, her eyes wide and full of life. The hooded figure quickly cast a teleportation spell, all the braziers flaring violently and consuming the room. He and the woman made it out without being devoured by the hungry flames, and now stood in the middle of a city. This was none other than the orc capital of Orgrimmar, and the man put a hand over her mouth to silence her, the woman stood there in a daze, her heart racing as a few people and grunts stared at the two, then went back to their buisness.

A few minutes passed and she was slowly calming down, the man whispering soothing words and a light glow weaving from his fingers into her body. She blinked and stilled, all her memories coming back to her, and the man removed his hand once he decided she was fine. He gave her a questioning look, and she nodded, untying a small pouch from her belt, and handing it to the man, who grinned, bowed and teleported away.

Stretching her arms and legs, she grinned and flexed, looking happily at her new body. Hearing gasps, she turned and laughed at the two shocked blood elves behind her.

"E-Ehioka...is...t-that you?"


End file.
